deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Army Tournament Battle 1: ReyesRebels vs Lasmoore
ReyesRebels, the General who strikes out into battle to claim his place in History among the great commander of the world vs Lasmoore, The Giant who's size and intelligence makes him believe there isn't anyone he can't kill...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! ReyesRebels Reyes marches to the field of battle with Story I've always looked up to genghis kahn ans Sun-tzu. My favorite generals...Their tactics and strategy have inspired me. I take after them and I will always follow in their stead. I used to fight for the Mongols and the Teutonic knights, but now I run my own army. At the age of 27, I started the largest army in history (before 1600) The places I conquered pledged loyalty to me and I allowed them to do as they wish, but if they rebel I will destroy them. I once came face to face with a rebel general and his assisstant. As he flung the assisstant at me I merley sliced his arm off and killed the enemy general. Causing the rebels to join my army. I always trained very hard and am not afraid to die. Lasmoore Lasmoore Counter attacks with Story Sean, was a very intelligent fellow. Born in Great Britain and raised in Rome by his adopted Roman Parents after Northern Europe and Ghaul was taken over by Julius Caesar. He speaks with a very clear British Voice and was trained by the Great Roman Legionaries. Remaining, loyal to Rome, He leads his proud troop into the Battlefields only coming back to Rome in blood. He is one of the smartest generals who ever lived. But his physical strength is a downfall. But he knows that his mind is his deadliest weapon and his great tactics won him many battles. He leads his Roman and British brothers into battle to the Americas, where he rounded up some Apache Warriors. And even forged an alliance with Samurai, The Greek Spartans, and even managed to get the Huns, who once destroyed Rome. He stands very tall at 7.1 and weighs 200 Pounds. Having good Roman Legion Training, Lots of Battlefield Experience, High Intelligence, Great Tactics, and a good Intimidation Factor plus an average Psychological Health, he believes he can kill all. X-factor ReyesRebels Lasmoore Intelligence 83 88 Audacity 85 80 Tactics 83 88 Generalship 71 87 Intimidation 63 77 Physicality 85 74 Psychological Health 68 78 Battlefield Experiance 74 83 Training 78 84 'Calm Underfire ' 86 79 Battle Reyes is riding in the the center of his army through an open field, conquistadors taking the front position his mounted knights and Mongol guarding the rear and his Jannisaries divided into two groups to his left and right. He's just conquered this land and now there were reports of another army marching through, without his permission. This conquest had just started and he intended to build and Empire to rival Rome or the Mongols, and this insult from some unknown army would not be tolerated. He's find and crush this army, and he'd get a few new soldier for it. However thoughts of and easy win was soon dashed as he saw the opposing army come into view. It was noticeably bigger than his for one, but he recognized the standard of the commander be flown over the army, Lasmoore. These two had no love lose between each other to say the least. There would be no negotiations, and Reyes knew it. If he was going to beat the numbers here he had to hit first. "Conquistadors, open fire!" And with that the hand cannons let loose a volley of shot at the center line of Romans legions. Lasmoore is slightly taken aback by the abrupt attack, but he is prepared none the less. He's worked out a plane on dealing with these type of warriors and he knows what will work best. "Huns! move around the sides and back, pepper them with arrows, try to disrupt them. Legions march forward, Crossbowmen follow behind." The Roman legion begins to double time it towards the Conquistadors, stooping and hunkering down behind there Shields when they fire, reducing the effectiveness of the volley shot. The Romans protective equipment is enough to save them from major casualty's. This is not lost on Reyes, who sneers at the mobile wall advancing towards his army. "Mongols! Volley!" The Mongols reigh arrows donw on the advancing army, but the shields are raised to stop the. Shouting in rage Reyes calls for his Kighnts to swing around the left side to crush the army from the back, while riding to join his Mongol Horsemen to swing around the right. Drawing his sword he leads the charge. Lasmoore while still at the back of his army is trying coordinate his men to maximum effect. His number advantage is already beginning to show, his Legions where right on the Conquistadors and the crossbowmen where shooting from between the Romans shields, decimating the conquistadors. Then he hears the thundering of horsemen, looking to both sides he see Knights and Mongols coming in from both sides. Pulling out his spear he shout orders to the Spartans to form up against the Knights, and his Samurai spear men against the mongols, it half works. The Knight for all there armor and speed, impale there horses on the Spartan spears. Knights fly from there horses, and pile upon themselves. The Mongols on the other hand shot into the Samurai spear line, without a protective shield like the Spartans , the Samurai are heavily damaged by the volley, but these warriors are so easily deter. They still impale mongol's and light them from there horses, they suffer heavy casualty's, but have stooped the charge and pulled the Mongols into a skirmish. Lassmore see's his chances to end this battle in this moment. Riding to his Lieutenant, he takes and arrow wrapped in cloth, lite it and fires it into the air. From the surrounding woods come a swarm of Apache warriors, rushing into the Jannisaries lines, and the lightly armored warriors are without there signature weapons, are forced to resort to melee weapons, and are not fairing well to say the least. Reyes, now bogged down into a fight with the Samurai takes his grenado and throws it into a group of Samurai, the blast sends several to the ground. Taking his bow out her starts to shot into the Samurai, then without ant warning, a spear flies past him. Turning he see's Lasmmore charging on his horse, just in time to see a tomahawk fly into his face. His Great Helm protects him but the force is enough to knock him off his horse. Getting up off the ground he picks up his halberd, Lasmoore starts to fire his repeating crossbow. The first few Bolts bounce off his armor harmlessly, but unwilling to take the risk, he picks up his kite shield and start blocking them. "You afraid to get close!" he shouts. The bard is enough to get Lasmoore to charge to take the bate. At a full charge, spear held high, he charges straight towards the opposing general. This is exactly what Reyes wants. With a great swing, his takes Lasmoore off his horse. Getting to his feet just in time to avoid being crush by the Halberd, and pick up his Hoplon and drawing his dagger. Reyes stabs at Lasmoore feet but Lassmore crushes the shaft of the halberd with his shield. Reyes stumbles back and draws sword and dagger, Lasmoore with his dagger and shield starts towards Reyes, with a stab from his Dagger, he thrust at Reyes, who quickly stabs Lasmoore's hand, forcing him to drop the dagger, shouting in pain Lasmoore stagger back, losing focus. Reyes taking the chance to go around his shield stab Lasmoore in the leg, making him fall back on his back. Reyes walks up and steps on Lasmoore's good arm point his sword at his throat. "Any last words?" "Just two, 'You lose.'" Then Reyes looks up to see he's surrounded by Lasmoores men, his entire army has been captured or killed, with spear, swords and bows point at him he drops his sword and raises his hands. He got to wrapped up in his own fight, and let his men run around with out a leader. "Round up the prisoners, where going home." Outskirts of Roman town The last of Reyes men heads roll into a large ditch, soon followed by the body. Reyes screams are heard from the center of the assembled army. Then they stop, and few moment later Reyes is seem riding on a donkey, now a good several inches taller, not that anyone will ever know. As he passes Lassmore he glares at him "you'll pay for this you savage." he is seething "Well good luck with that." with that the donkey is sent towards the town Reyes nearly completely limp. Winner: Lasmoore User Opinions While Reyes was seen as the superior warrior on a individual bases, Lasmoore was fielding a superior army and given the bases of this battle was an army battle and his superior rating in tatics and experiance, won Lasmoore the match. Category:Blog posts